


like real people do

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embedded Images, F/M, Photoset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Twelve Days of Christmas project, have an AU Sansa Stark and Jon Snow doing one of those “first kiss” videos.  @alice-in-neverneverland said once upon a time that she wanted a fic like this, so here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t how Sansa had thought she’d kiss Jon Snow. Not that she’d thought about kissing him before — okay, well, maybe that wasn’t true — but it was just a silly daydream she’d had once.

Maybe twice.

But kissing him like this, on camera, in one of those “strangers kiss for the first time” videos was certainly not how she’d pictured it.

She’d volunteered to help Margaery on her senior project, thinking she could do something behind the scenes, like lighting. Or corralling the kissing volunteers. Or, hell, even catering. She hadn’t signed up for kissing.

But one of the volunteers backed out at the last minute, and Margaery needed one more person to kiss the young man without a partner, and Sansa had found herself thrown into the fray.

It wasn’t how she’d planned to help out, but Sansa was a good sport. She could kiss a stranger, if she had to. It wasn’t like she’d never been kissed before. So she didn’t protest — at least, not until she saw Jon Snow’s name on the volunteer list, and realized just who her partner was going to be.

She grabbed frantically at Margaery’s arm, as they walked into the studio. “I can’t do this!”

“What?” Margaery was the picture of distraction, surveying the studio to make sure everything was in place, and honestly, Sansa couldn’t blame her. She was producing and directing the shoot, and even with her friends volunteering to help, most of the work was hers. “You said you’d help, Sansa!”

“Yes, but…” Sansa shoved the clipboard at Margaery, pointing at Jon’s name on the list. “I can’t kiss _him!”_

“Why ever not?” And even though there was a touch of concern in other girl’s voice, Sansa didn’t get the feeling that Margaery cared that much.

“Because I know him. We’re not strangers, Marg. It wouldn’t be fair! It wouldn’t be true!” And that, Sansa thought, should be that. It was a “strangers kiss for the first time” video, not a “girl kisses her brother’s very handsome best friend for the first time” video.

Margaery stopped in her tracks, turning to face Sansa and heaving a giant sigh. “How well do you know him?”

“Well enough. He’s my brother’s best friend.”

“And have you ever kissed him before?” The look in Margaery’s eyes as she asked that question didn’t bode well for her, Sansa thought.

“No, of course not!”

“Then it’s fine. You’re close enough to being strangers for my purposes.”

“But—”

“Look, Sansa, you’re the last couple of the day. There’s no way I could find anyone else at this short notice. As long as you’ve never kissed before, I don’t care.” Margaery gave her a gentle shove. “Now go get in place, and I’ll let him know it’s you, so he doesn’t throw a tantrum too.”

“It’s not a tantrum, and I’m totally going to kill you for this when it’s all over!”

“Maybe you’ll thank me.” Margaery gave her a wink and a wicked grin. “He might be a very good kisser.”

It was Sansa’s turn to heave the giant sigh, as Margaery left the studio to find Jon, and she took her place in front of the cameras, under the lights. They were quite bright, bouncing off the all white backdrop, and rather warm, and she found herself blinking until her eyes adjusted.

And when they did, she saw Jon coming towards her, clad in a tight t-shirt and ripped jeans, dark hair hanging loose around his shoulders. Sansa was a bit relieved at that — she hadn’t dressed this morning thinking she’d be on camera, and her own jeans and t-shirt weren’t exactly what she’d wear to impress a stranger into kissing her.

But Jon wasn’t a stranger. And he was already standing right in front of her, with an awkward smile on his face. “Hi,” he said, and his voice was soft and unsure.

As unsure as Sansa felt herself, and she heard her own “hi” echoing in the same tone.

Jon shrugged. “So I guess we’re doing this…”

“Yeah. I told her we weren’t strangers —”

“— So did I!”

“But she said it was okay as long as we hadn’t kissed already.”

“Is that fair, even?”

Sansa couldn’t help but laugh at the indignant tone in Jon’s voice. He was always one for fairness, even when they were kids. She remembered how he never once cheated at any game, and how he always tried to make sure everyone else remembered the rules.

“What are you laughing at?” But Jon didn’t sound indignant, and he was chuckling too, as if Sansa’s silly, nervous giggle was contagious.

Then Margaery’s voice rang out, loud and clear. “All right, you two. The ice has been broken, and we’re rolling, so anytime you want to start…”

Sansa blinked. “Right now?” And oh gods, her voice was a nervous squeak, and she felt the full weight of this ridiculous situation hit her, and she could feel herself flushing as she turned to Jon.

“Right now!” Margaery called, in her firm director’s voice.

Sansa braved a glance at Jon, and saw him looking just as nervous as she felt, and for some reason, that helped a bit. “You know, if you don’t want to do this…”

“No, I want to! I mean, I said I would so…”

“So…” Sansa took a deep breath. How in the world was she going to kiss Jon Snow? _You better figure it out soon,_ she told herself. “I guess we should get to it.”

“I guess so.” Jon stepped forward, a little closer to her, and Sansa found herself stepping back in surprise.

Oh, what an idiotic thing to do, back away from a boy trying to kiss her. “Sorry! That was stu—”

Jon reached out a hand, slipping it into hers. “It’s okay. Just breathe a minute.” His hand was warm in hers, fingertips rough as they slid over the back of her hand, and Sansa found herself doing what he said, just breathing, as she held tight to him.

There was a crooked smile on Jon’s face, as he rubbed his thumb in slow circles against her skin. It was soothing, and she felt herself relax a bit. “We can do this,” she murmured, glancing at his face. The look she saw in his eyes made her wonder if they really could, but Jon nodded.

“We can. Whenever you’re ready.”

“I…” Sansa took another deep breath. “I think I am now. Let’s just…start slow, okay?”

“We can do that.” There was the crooked grin again, and Sansa found herself smiling in return, as Jon tugged on her hand, pulling her in a little closer.

This time she didn’t back away, but the closer they got, she found herself looking anywhere but his face. Her cheeks were still flaming, and it seemed like it might be a bit easier to do this, if she didn’t look him in the eyes.

So her eyes were glued to his shoulder, staring at the grey cotton of his t-shirt, as they moved closer and closer. _It’s a good thing we’re almost the same height, so this won’t be too awkward._ It was a wild thought that left her head the instant she felt Jon’s breath, warm against the skin of her throat.

She looked up at that, and there was no need for them to move any closer. Before she even knew what she was doing, Sansa leaned her head in, forehead pressing against Jon’s, noses bumping together just as he pressed his lips to hers.

Gentle kisses at first, brief presses of their lips together, one, and then another, and then a third. _I can do this,_ Sansa thought again, but this time it wasn’t nervous determination, it was surprise. _I can do this, and I **want**_ to do this. Her arms came up to drape over his shoulders, and now she was kissing him back, harder, lips moving against him.

There was a heat running through her body, and Sansa almost wanted to blame it on the bright lights. But it was all her, all her and Jon, as his hands came up to cup her face as they deepened the kiss, her lips parting as she felt the brush of his tongue against them.

Jon’s thumbs were now lightly rubbing against her cheeks, slow circles just like on her hand, as his fingers slid into her hair, holding her as he kissed her firmly.

_Where did he learn to kiss like this? And why haven’t we done this before?_

But they weren’t questions that needed an answer, not now, not as her hands slid down his sides, fisting in this shirt for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer and molding her body against his.

He let out a soft groan, pulling her even closer, one hand slipping down her back to cup her ass, and okay, that was unexpected, but Sansa didn’t care. All she cared about was kissing him, again and again, pulling back to breathe for a moment, then diving right back in. She could feel Jon’s heart beating, hear his breath quicken in time to match her own, the warmth spreading from her body to his, and back again. For something she hadn’t wanted to do, now she didn’t want to stop.

It was Jon who finally broke the kiss, pulling back reluctantly as Sansa captured his lower lip between her teeth, tugging lightly. They didn’t move apart though — just stood together, arms wrapped around each other, Jon with a huge smile on his face that Sansa was sure was reflected on her own.

“That’s a wrap!” Margaery called out, and suddenly the lights went off, and Sansa found herself still standing there, in Jon’s arms, flushed and happy. “We should do that again,” she whispered, and smiled when Jon replied with an urgent nod.

“Yes. Soon? Like now? Or maybe tonight?”

“Like now sounds good to me.” And then a thought occurred to Sansa and she found herself blurting it out. “Oh gods, Robb is going to _kill_ us!”

Jon grinned at her, and it wasn’t the sweet grin from before. It was hungry, and he was looking at Sansa like a wolf who’d just stumbled upon a meal. “Let him.” He stepped away from her, but he didn’t let go of her hand as they walked together towards the studio door.

Sansa caught Margaery’s eye just before they walked out, and the other girl had the smuggest smile that Sansa had ever seen on her face.

_I will have to thank her,_ she realized. Maybe she could send flowers.


	2. Artwork for "Like Real People Do"

  
  
  



End file.
